<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assumptions by felpereBRanco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528527">Assumptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco'>felpereBRanco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But does she really?, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena had always known Kara was Supergirl. That was Fact. From the moment Kara first stepped into her office, she made references to it, teased Kara with clever wordplay and ambiguous phrases and even asked her to teach Kryptonian. She is absolutely sure Lena knows, that is, until Kara accidentally finds herself agreeing to a poliamorous relationship involving her, her girlfriend and her alter ego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't mean for this to be so angsty, I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara couldn't remember when, exactly, things got so out of control. For the past few months everything was so perfect. Supergirl was that kick-ass hero everyone knew and loved, Kara Danvers was walking up the professional ladder with stunning articles and amazing wordplay </span>
  <span>(According to Lena anyway)</span>
  <span> and she had a perfect, loving girlfriend that accepted both sides of her equally and gave her the space she needed to be Kryptonian Kara or Just Kara. Sometimes, she would lay down in her bed, Lena curled in her arms, and just smiled because she felt like she finally hit that happy ending just like Clark. That moment when she finally learned how to balance her life without neglecting her job or her secret identity. Where every villain from then on was just another Wednesday and she was just going to breeze through and get home in the evenings with a bottle of milk.  Honestly, she should've realized that was too good to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't think this was Lena's fault, or hers for that matter, not completely. The entire problem started because they didn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what they were feeling. When they met, Lena showed herself incredibly proficient in having a conversation and making references without actually addressing what they were talking about. Kara assumed she was worried about being overheard and taught herself to catch these hidden meanings and respond accordingly. Sometimes, it felt like they shared a language of their own. Looking back now, it felt like they never spoke the same language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all began the day she met her. Lena Luthor was Lex's sister, that was a simple fact. Lex, who spent years going after her cousin. Lex who had dozens of safehouses and hidden vaults full of kryptonite and armors and whatever else he cooked up to kill Kryptonians. That was her first thought when she heard Lena was moving to National City, head half in Ms. Grant's office while her boss yelled to schedule an interview. She didn't blame Lena for her brother, she didn't even feel wary or as if this was just another Luthor plot like Alex murmured when she heard the news. Honestly, she just felt curious. Who was Lena Luthor? Why here? Why now? What does she think of Supergirl? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lena Luthor was Lex's sister, and that fact made butterflies in Kara's stomach whenever she thought of meeting her, because clearly Lex would've shared some of what he knew with her? Or at least Lena would  definitely check his files or some of his safehouses after he was imprisoned, right? Lex knew Clark was Superman. Lex had a lot of plans involving his identity and Kara was absolutely sure her cousin's name was written all over the walls and weapons of every safehouse. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena a) Already knew her identity or b) read everything Lex had on Kryptonians and would instantly spot her whenever she did something stupid like explode the pen with her fist because she got flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara never had someone figure her out before. Superman told the Danvers and James, the DEO already knew and she told Winn herself after also admitting that yes, she was kind of a lesbian too, but it didn't count because things in Krypton were different </span>
  <em>
    <span>but that's not what I wanted to tell you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wasn't worried, not really, but she was a bit weirded out by the idea that her identity was paper thin with the other woman. So she pushed the thought aside and just accepted the fact that to one CEO of LuthorCorp, her secret would be as good as Christmas presents under Kara's excited vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, when Clark dragged her to interview the young CEO, she did that thing from movies where she hinted subtle enough to seem innocent but totally showing off she knew The Secret to everyone in the know. ("</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some steel under that Kansas wheat", she said.</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and that was right before she looked at Kara with that pointed look and asked her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, Kara got to keep her secret identity for 5 seconds before Lena figured it out, or at least, that's what she assumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark left the room and, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> pointed remarks about how she looked like a journalist (Lena just couldn't stop herself from rubbing it in, right?) Kara asked her to not tell anyone, which she agreed. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>"Actually, don't tell Clark, but my cousin keeps pushing me toward becoming a reporter too, but I don't know yet if that's what I really want." "I understand what that's like. I'd rather be a scientist than a CEO." "Right, Uhm, I'll go now. Can you, uh, please not tell anyone I'm…" "Of course, I'll keep your secret." She winked. "You have my word, Kara.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't all, of course. Lena called her a few hours later wanting to speak to Supergirl. Alex all but yelled about how this was a trap and Kara would hurt herself, how Lena couldn't be trusted, but Kara wasn't surprised to see no ambushes in the balcony when she landed on top of the L-Corp building, cape fluttering in the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn't notice her, reading over some important looking documents with her back to the glass door, so Kara took a few seconds to admire how beautiful she looked under the dim lights of her office still wearing a tuxedo even with her shoes off. There was also a black suitcase resting against the side of her table with the House of El coat of arms engraved in it. Kara knocked lightly on the door, meeting Lena's eyes with a light smile before sliding it open and coming inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara told me you called for me?" She asked, just for the sake of appearances. (Alex's PowerPoint scolding to never assume there aren't cameras around firmly stuck in her mind.) Lena raised an eyebrow challengingly, but nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what Kara told you," She commented, and Kara had to repeat the phrase 3 times to try figure out what she was implying. "I just thought it would be… prudent, to clear things up with you, considering we're, well, both living in this city now." Lena took a deep breath, clearly struggling with whatever she planned on saying. Kara watched, half worried for her, but waited patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not Lex." Lena blurted out, stopping her with a wave before she could even say anything. "Please, let me finish." She begged. "I- I'm not Lex. I know what people say about me. I know it looks strange that I moved to a city with a Super right after you appeared, but I swear, I didn't know you when I started the move and by the time you first showed up, it was too late for me to cancel everything without ruining my company." Kara nodded in understanding, but stayed silent. She believed her, fully, Lena clearly still had a lot to say. The CEO gulped. "I know what my brother did to your cousin, and I'm sorry. I really am. And I understand if you want nothing to do with me because of it, but I think avoiding each other isn't going to be feasible in the long term. Which is why…" She got up from her chair, grabbing the suitcase and putting it on the table before popping it open. "... I made you this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a costume. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her costume.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was slightly different, painted in a reflexive bright blue instead of the darker colors the DEO chose for her. The cape was also red, with golden details and the El symbol etched in the center of the chest and the back of the cape. There was no skirt, but Kara noticed curious looking glasses that reminded her of visors from Winn's video game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… found some of my brother's files in Metropolis. He had a lot of information on your species. I destroyed it, all of it I promise, but I thought… maybe, I could use it to help you instead. Give it back a little of what he took from you." Lena allowed Kara to touch the fabric with reverence, unable to stop a proud smile on her face at the reaction before she continued. "The fabric is made with a prototype cloth I designed. It'll absorb impacts from sharp objects and spread the energy on the surrounding area. Usually, it wouldn't matter much because the blunt damage would be exponentially more deadly, but for you it means a uniform almost indestructible as you. The cape can retain solar energy during the day and store it in the belt strap, I set it to slowly release it whenever you use the suit during the night to give you a boost, but you can also burn all of it at once. I couldn't give you a skirt because I needed the full body to get the kryptonite shielding to work, but…" Lena explained each miraculous function she crammed in what looked like a simple Eurojersey fabric. There were trackers in the utility belt if she was chasing someone and the visor worked as a GPS and police scanner if she needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was amazed. She immediately declared Lena her Best Girl with a hug and took the costume after an intense round of "you really really didn't need to do this for me thanks'' rambles. It put her in a mood to have it confiscated by the DEO for over a month, but that night was the night everything changed between her and Lena. Kara started popping around the balcony whenever she flew by to talk to Lena, visiting her as Kara Danvers to have totally platonic dates frequently enough to get free access to the whole building.  And as Kara slowly fell in love with Lena Luthor, they settled into their own routine, with Lena making these jokes or subtle prodding about her double identity</span>
  <em>
    <span> ("That's my weakness, I guess. What about you? What's your Kryptonite?")</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Kara basically giving up on common excuses as she got comfortable around the CEO.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ("I flew here on a bus" became "I stopped to help a pet snake out of the tree")</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the fact that Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl became an axiom, an inevitable truth Kara couldn't find it in herself to deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even J'onn's harebrained idea of showing up as Supergirl during one of Kara's lunch dates with Lena only made her more certain the CEO definitely, obviously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew. J'onn was super awkward and standoffish, giving Kara tense looks and shifting around whenever Lena got too close before running out as soon as he could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>("Wow, I've never seen her so angry before. It was almost like she became a different person." She remarked with that knowing raise of an eyebrow. "Are you her ex or something? I swear, I wouldn't have asked you here if I knew she would be like this." She joked with a straight face.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was there when the DEO couldn't do computers fast enough to catch Supergirl's newest villain. She was there when Kara Danvers was conflicted about Ms. Grant's departure or when Kara Zor-El felt like she was losing her culture. Lena even asked to be taught Kryptonian language and customs during Afternoon Dates with Supergirl. She was attentive, kind, and she always tried to understand Kara, even when they disagreed. (Like how when Kara pointed out the Alien detection device would make it really hard for aliens like Supergirl to be able to live on Earth she immediately scrapped the project and locked the only prototype in her vault.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite her fears, kissing Lena Luthor did not change any of that. Honestly, it felt like they were dating long before either of them were willing to admit. Her lunch dates with Kara Danvers became shorter because they had to make out a little bit before Kara went back to Catco, so Kara also started spending more time with Lena during the Afternoons as Zor-El, after patrolling the city. Lena was clearly uncomfortable with PDA when Kara was wearing the suit (Which Kara was super understanding about it since she caught more than a few paparazzis on neighbouring rooftops.), so she didn't mention anything and just made sure to keep a respectable distance as Supergirl even when every fiber of her being begged her to step forward and claim those lips she loved so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For two months, Kara felt like she finally found balance. Lena was proof she could be Kara Danvers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Supergirl. That she could still find love and live a human life without sacrificing her traditions, or forgetting Krypton. They loved each other, but it was after that long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> honeymoon period that Kara started noticing little details that simply didn't add up. Lena's tendency to poke at her secret identity sometimes were a bit weird, she had admitted long ago, but only now she realized that sometimes, Lena didn't look like she was joking. Like when she came to Kara's apartment one morning and saw the suit lying around. Lena acted… jealous, for a lack of other words, even after Kara explained that she must've forgotten to clean it up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, Lena, I keep Supergirl's things in my apartment. It's way easier to get them here than in the DEO.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't click at the time. She thought Lena was in that state of half-angry/half-worried whenever she was too careless about her secret identity, but there was a spark of a thought that didn't leave her head anymore. "Did Lena really know her secret identity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a complicated situation, Kara admitted, but things were still… fixable, if she had realized it at that point. If they sat down and actually listened to each other, instead of assuming things from what they noticed and keeping it to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point of no return came when Kara broke one of the few rules (she assumed) they had. Things got heated between them one day when Lena started to ask about Kryptonian courting and Kara couldn't stop herself from reaching over and giving her a deep kiss. Lena responded, for a second, before pulling back and asking Kara to leave.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ("I'm sorry, I can't do… this. I- I love you, but I'm dating Kara. I won't cheat on her.")</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was slightly confused, a little disappointed, and more than a little worried that she did something wrong, but it didn't take long for her to understand what Lena meant. Lena was a celebrity. National City didn't have many actors or actresses, so the rumor mill spun mostly around Supergirl and a few of the more high profile billionaires like Cat Grant, Max Lord and, of course, Lena Luthor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Kara woke up to the buzzing of her phone. It was almost noon already, and Alex's (17 missed calls, 53 texts.) notifications sent a stab of fear through her heart. The Superfriends chat was blowing up too  and Lena left a message bordering on desperation asking Kara to please let her explain what really happened and that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry, please don’t hate me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara gulped before trying to figure out what the heck she missed in the last 6 hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LUTHOR &amp; SUPER: Forbidden Love? </b>
  <span>Read the headlines. A giant picture in the front page of her kissing Lena, the high angle making it clear she somehow missed a paparazzi in one the rooftops. Below the picture, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena Luthor cheats on her longtime girlfriend and Catco Reporter Kara Danvers with a scandalous relationship with the girl of steel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She uses her superspeed to explain what happened to Alex in a single text while she left in a hurry toward L-corp. Kara was pretty sure her shirt was on backwards and with the way everyone in the building stopped to stare at her as she hurried past, they probably noticed it too. Jess, her friend ever since they bonded over Lena's workaholic tendencies, looked at her with </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity and worry</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the elevator doors opened, and she couldn't help but admit all these reactions hurt a little, even if the whole situation was her own fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bursted in the room suddenly, and she was totally prepared to word vomit apologies until Lena forgave her for such a dumb mistake. "Lena!" She called out, but froze when she saw her girlfriend. Lena was sitting at her desk, head buried between her arms and the moment Kara stepped in she snapped to her feet, red eyed, tear tracks and snot all over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara! I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't- I'm so-" She was sobbing, barely managing to string a single sentence together and Kara couldn't remember ever seeing Lena even remotely like this, not when Lilian was arrested or when Lex tried to kill her. The question that for so long was stuck in her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Kara refused to think about it. She couldn’t, she wasn’t ready to consider the idea she had been lying to Lena all along, even if accidentally.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was upset because of the article. She was… She was devastated, but not for herself or because of the company. She seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Kara. She was worried about her reaction and nothing in this scene made sense to Kara, like watching the second half of a movie without context. Why was she so upset-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Kara remembered, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I'll keep your secret." She said. "You have my word, Kara." </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of their first conversations, and everything clicked together. Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena was upset because the headlines could potentially expose Kara's secret identity. It wasn't a big stretch from a blonde girlfriend being cheated on to Supergirl dating Lena in both identities, after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena was this desperate because she was afraid she put Kara in danger, and Kara remembers the worried looks she would throw in the afternoons when Kara showed up with bruises that would fade out in a few hours when her patrol was particularly troublesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't blame Lena for that, and Alex would kill her but for Lena, she wouldn't mind if she had to personally write the article revealing her identity. So before her girlfriend could say anything else, she stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Kara lets her head rest on her girlfriend's shoulder and whispers in her ears, trying to show the woman she loved that things were okay. That this wasn't a problem. Lena didn't seem to be expecting it, from the way she struggles slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Lena.", She repeats, and Lena pushes her off, incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" Her voice cracks. "How can you just- forgive me like that? I ruined everything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't ruin anything, Lena. I swear, it's all right. I don't mind." The office is suddenly silent. Her girlfriend stares at her like she just grew another head, and Kara has no idea what's going on in her head, or how to help. Lena chokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't mind?" She laughs, hysterically. "You don't mind that I made out with Supergirl. In the Balcony?" There was a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach, a small sense telling her they weren't having the same conversation, but Kara wasn't ready to address it yet. The room was quiet again, and Kara tried to lighten the suddenly strange mood surrounding them with a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm-hm. It's kinda hot, actually. I kinda been wanting to do that for a while now" And it was, to be honest. She couldn't stop the occasional fantasy of ravishing Lena in her costume, even if the only time she tried wearing her old costume while they made out, Lena laughed a little before kissing her and telling her she didn't need to be Supergirl for Lena. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm dating you, Kara, not Supergirl" </span>
  </em>
  <span>That one had made Kara's heart swoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot. Me...And Supergirl. Hot?" She scoffed, voice wavering and so afraid. "I don't know what to say to that." Kara sighed, pulling her back into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything, Lena. Look, the article… is a problem, yes." Kara murmured gently, caressing her hair. "But I don't care about that. I love you, Lena. I want you to be happy, I want you to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I know its complicated, you have a bucket load of paparazzi following you around 24/7 and everything you do is public, but Lena, if kissing Supergirl is what makes you happy, then I don't want you to hold yourself back just because of me." </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Just because of my secret identity, she meant, but the sick feeling in her stomach convinced her to leave it unsaid.) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to think I don't love you, Kara." Lena murmured, gently. She was still hiccuping slightly in shaky breaths, but Kara could feel the smile against her collar bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought that. You always make me feel like I can be myself around you. Like I can be whoever I want. Lena, you have so much love to give." Lena let out a wet laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, just… Just to be clear, you're… okay with this? With Supergirl?" Kara stepped back just far enough so she could look Lena in the eye and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, and just to be clear, too, I don’t mind it if it happens again?" She added, slightly embarrassed. She really wanted to kiss Lena again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And… you still… love me?" The question was hesitant, shy. Kara smiled gently before pecking her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." Lena grinned happily before rubbing at her red eyes. They kissed again, deeper this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How...How are we going to explain this to your sister?" Lena asked, breathless, when they paused for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know. She’ll be annoyed but I think she’ll understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, of course she will.” Lena laughed before trembling from a shiver. “If I take care of the article, can you tell her? I love you, Kara, but I think she’ll kill me if I try.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>